Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. A mobile wireless communication device (also referred to herein as a mobile device) may incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function mobile devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
In the typical mobile wireless communications device, the user may configure the device to cooperate with a personal information manager (PIM) tool, for example, a PIM software application, such as Microsoft Office™. More specifically, the user may configure the mobile wireless communications device to synchronize PIM data between the device's databases and the PIM tool. The synchronized PIM data may include email address, phone numbers, and mailing addresses, for example.
In some approaches, the mobile wireless communications device may be configured to synchronize the PIM data wirelessly over a wireless communication network. Moreover, the mobile wireless communications device may be configured to synchronize PIM data with an email account of the user rather than the PIM tool.